my version of the end of the apprentice part 2
by BeBe says hi
Summary: full summary inside. In beast boy's p.o.v. Added epilogue. RAE/BB oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jessie McCartney**

Summary: I held her like she was precious cargo. I wanted to tell her everything was fine. That we'd live. But I was no liar, and we both knew that our chances of living were slim. So crying, we sat and awaited our doom.

{B.B's p.o.v}

I felt the same tingling sensation go over me as before. Just like that, the tingling turned to pain. I clutched my sides, and dropped to my knees. It felt like I was being ripped to shreds.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a normally blue cloak, but right now orange with red polk-a-dots, moaning. I knew that somewhere under that orange and red cloak was my purple haired goddess, Raven.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_That is on my mind_

_Maybe something's changed_

_As I lie awake_

_In my bed_

_A voice deep inside_

_My head_

_Softly says_

I forced every body in my body to move. I delicately wrapped my arms around her shoulders as if she was precious cargo.

I wanted to tell her so badly that everything would be fine. That Robin knew what he was doing. And that even if he didn't, I would never let anything happen to her. I was a comedian, but I'm no liar. Besides, we both knew that our lives were in Sade's hands.

_Oh I'm so afraid_

_To make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_Oh every time she's near_

_I wanna never let r go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show,_

_The way you feel inside._

I felt tears streaming down my face as I realized that I may never see those beautiful violet eyes ever again. Never be able to hear her say "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." again. Never be able to smell her beautiful morning smell. Never be able to see, well… Raven ever again.

And just like that, the pain stopped. It didn't fade, just stopped. I looked down to see two violet orbs, I've grown to love, starring questionably at me. I just smiled down, then turned into an eagle, ready to join in on the fight.

_What would you say_

_I wonder would you just turn away_

_Or would she promise me _

_That she's hear to say_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_{Tell her you love her}_

_Why don't you tell her_

_{Tell her you need her}_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_If you never show,_

_The way you feel inside._

_Why don't you kiss her_

_{Why don't you kiss her}_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please r/r**


	2. Epilogue

**Okay, so people wanted me to add an extra chapter, so I am. I don't own Teen Titans nor any of the characters.**

{B.B's p.o.v}

This stuff was starting to make my back hurt. I don't care if it means not getting those probes what-cha-ma-dingy, I did not want this metally stuff on me anymore. My eyes began to water. I couldn't take this any longer.

"Am I done yet?" I whined.

"That's it ya'll, the Teen Titans are officially probe-free." Cyborg smiled.

I couldn't believe it. Yes! I hopped out of the chair. "Go, Beast Boy! You're probe-less! No probes now! Go, Beast Boy! Go, Beast Boy! Get fun-kay! Uh! Yeah! Uh, uh, that's right." I mooned walked right past everyone.

"Um...I know this isn't my style, but we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we celebrate or something?" I almost didn't notice that it was Raven who had said it. But, right now I really didn't care.

"Yeah!" I shouted jumping on Cyborg's shoulders.

"All-you-can-eat…" he said.

"...free-form…" I said.

"Breakfast explosion!" we yelled.

"Sorry I asked." Me and Cyborg pulled the purple haired girl to the kitchen. Her hair blew in my face and I got a whiff of the shampoo she used. I tripped over air and fell to the ground. Cyborg had let go just before, so he wasn't falling. But Raven was falling right below me, I saw a shard of glass right where her head was going to hit. I quickly flipped us around so she'd land on top of me. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

Raven looked at me, worry in her eyes. I smiled up at her to show her that I was okay. Cyborg helped us up and ran off with Raven. I looked at Starfire and Robin to see if they had seen, but they were caught up in their conversation.

I jumped over the counter. "Who wants tofu waffles?" I yelled, coming up with two waffles in a crab claw and a tentacle.

"Man, no one wants tofu waffles." Cyborg said coming up beside me.

"I do, pass me the soy milk." I yelled at him in the face.

And one of our famous arguments began to start.

{5 hours later}

I was laying on my bead, trying to get some shut eye. When I heard a knock on my door. I limped over and opened it to see a purple haired girl.

"Hey Rae." I said sleepily.

She opened her mouth to say something but than quickly shut it. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you try to comfort me back there at Slade's hideout. Then you when we were falling, you made it so you would be the one to land on the floor… instead of me."

I smiled. So she had noticed all those things. But should I tell her why? I could tell she was sleepy, so she might get extra mad.

"Another day Raven. Anther day." I said, mimicking Slade's words to Robin. Before walking into my room, leaving an even more confused Raven standing outside. I loved doing that to her.

**I am planning to make a sequel. It might not be for a while though. But in the mean time, see that little green button down there, push it, push it now! Why are you still reading this? Push that button! NOW!!!**


End file.
